


Я не помню, как мы упали

by AlexKovallini



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKovallini/pseuds/AlexKovallini
Summary: Люди и животные совершают ошибки. Но только люди, благодаря разуму, совершают их совершенно осознанно.





	Я не помню, как мы упали

Сладко медное тепло укачивало его, пространство густо вибрировало, жужжало и пульсировало у него в мозгу чем-то поддельно-лимонным, скрипяще-кожаным, солено-мускусным.   
“Утечка в выхлопной системе” - лениво просвистело из-под днища автомобиля куда-то ему в затолок и сразу же исчезло.   
Кожа на лице казалась опухшей и пульсирующей, стянутой болью, вылитой на голые нервные окончания плавленным воском погребальной маски. Мысли в голове - мягкими, разваристыми и вялыми, как макароны в дешевой столовой за полчаса до закрытия. Тонкая горячая пульсация нитками соединяли суставы, мышцы, кости, ватные, горячие, чужие, растекшиеся по всей поверхности, соскальзывающие вниз, занимающие все пространство. Он попытался открыть глаза и не смог разлепить веки, висящие перед его глазными яблоками двумя раскаленными давящими шмотами мяса. Он не стал пытаться сделать это еще раз. Он не знал, зачем он это хотел сделать. Темнота влажно обнимала его, укачивая и он снова соскользнул в нее, слушая тихий и вязкий шепот асфальта, воздуха, поршня, клапанов, камней, песка.   
  
\- Уилл.  
Далекие звуки сворачивались вокруг, забивались под ногти, грызли кожу. Коже на лбу стало остро-холодно, воздух прошел по связкам болью, разорвал тонкую сухую корочка слепившую губы, растворился в воздухе чем-то собычьи-скулящим.   
\- Уильям, Вы меня слышите?  
Холод быстро сменился вязким теплом.   
\- Уилл, у Вас жар. Началось воспаление. Я вколю Вам сульфазин и гентамицин.   
Уилла смыло в отстойник его памяти.   
  
Последние дело. Он тогда решил, что это будет его последнее дело. Он слишком устал, слишком запутался в чужих мыслях, в чужих желаниях, в чужих кошмарах. Они все устают - каждый день они добровольно купаются в дерьме человеческих девиаций, в клоаке моральных принципов. Каждый день, каждый из тех, кто произнес такое долгожданное и важное служить и защищать, должен убеждать себя, что ему действительно есть кого защищать и чему служить. Не многие с этим справляются. Не у всех хватало упорства и упертости. Некоторые их них слишком уставали. Он был одни из них. Он сменил работу в поле, на работу на кафедре.   
Много позже, он признался себе, что просто струсил. Он струсил после того, как его выбросило из фазы быстрого сна, с привычным давлением на грудь, мокрого от пота. Он открыл глаза, и повернул голову, ожидая увидеть Тома, стоящего в дверях, он часто это делал, с этим его странным взглядом и всегда идеальной прической, но увидел только три пары удивленных глаз среди клочков шерсти. В их квартире не могло быть собак? Откуда они вообще могли здесь взяться, арентор выселит их, если узнает. О чем только думал Том? Все не правильно, не на своем месте. Он попытался вскочить, но по парализованным кошмаром мышцам казалось сигнал прошел как по перегрызенному проводу, он запутался в одеяле, дернулся в сторону и почувствовал, как ему в бедро уткнулся холодный мокрый нос Джока. Сенди и Терри запрыгнули на кровати, обдавая влажным дыханием и теплом. Все было правильно - в его дома не должно быть никакого Тома, должны быть собаки. Все было на своих местах, кроме Уилла. Уилл закрыл глаза и...  
...Вяло отмахнулся, протянул руку назад и махнул пальцами по чужому животу, в попытке оттолкнуть. Упал на колени в лужи на полу - просто вода, чужая моча? - и склонился над унитазом, вцепившись пальцами в алюминивые потертые бока. В нос ему ударил запах дерьма, мочи, хлорки и чего-то фальшиво-лавандового. Колени были мокрыми, под пальцами тоже размазались капли, а он стоял и методично выблевывал из себя водку, с соком и веселенького цвета ликером, ломтиком лимона. Хорошо что ему не пришла в голову идея потребить еще и зонтик, иначе он мог застрять в глотке, когда двинулся бы в обратном направлении. Патологоанатом на вскрытии бы повеселился. Захлебленутся Голубой лагуной, или кровавой Мери или черным русским. Или чем-то еще. Он выпил за этот вечер слишком много, чтобы упомнить всего. Он уже не был уверен от чего конкретно его рвет - от отвращения или тряски пока его ебали, заставив упереться руками в холодный кафель общественного туалета. В промежности стало прохладно, глотку саднило, из уголков рта и ноздрей текли слюни, перемешанные с желчным соком. Он нашарил джинсы и с трудом их натянул. Затем медленно и нелепо поднялся, с отвращением отер ладони о и без того грязные джинсы. Сплюнул в раковину, прополоскал рот, а затем сделал несколько жадных глотков из под крана. Голова кружилась, перед глазами все плыло. Он хотел в домой, в небольшую однокомнатную квартирку в 40 минутах езды отсюда, которую он снимал вместе с другом. Принять душ, водя мочалкой по телу, так чтобы кожа покраснела и саднила в этих местах. Содрать с себя грязную, пропахшую потом, мочей, алкоголем, парфюмом, табаком одежду и бросить ее в барабан стиральной машинки. Выкурить сигарету на кухне и выпить горячую кружку молока. Может Том оставил ему что-нибудь в холодильнике. Он представил вкус холодной куриной ножки, его рот наполнился слюной, его опять затошнило, но рвать было нечем, поэтому он быстро справился с дурнотой. Руки тряслись и он уронил телефон. По экрану пошла трещина.   
Он вызвал машину. 3 минуты до приезда. Ему еще предстояло выбраться отсюда. Выйти из туалета, преодолеть бар, танцпол, забрать свою кофту из гардероба, выйти на улицу.   
Он может это сделать.   
Интересно, хватит ли у него денег на карте, чтобы оплатить поездку? Он не хотел снова будить Тома. Тот, конечно, заплатит за него. И даже не будет ругаться. Он сделает намного хуже. Поможет ему поднялся в квартиру, помыться, сделает горячее молоко с медом, разогреет еду. Накинет на плечи плед. Он ненавидел Тома за это. За его заботу, спокойный взгляд, уверенность и стабильность. За его почти совершенность...  
Диди. Джеффри Доусон. Множественный ножевые ранения. Молодого человека заколол его соседа по квартире, Томас Моралес, который был в него влюблен, но тот не отвечал взаимностью. В страсти всегда есть жестокость. В любви - насилие.   
Уилл не смог уснуть после того кошмара. После того, как проснулся, думая, что его зовут Диди. В тот день он сдал свой пистолет. И значок. Вместе с ними он сдал и свои кошмары. Пока их снова не принес Джек.   
  
\- Уилл. Вы проснулись.   
Он не был в этом уверен. Ганнибал выглядел странно. У него была серая кожа, мышцы напряженно натянулись, исказив ровную линию красивого рта, добавили возраст морщинам у глаз, глубоко прорезали щеки и лоб; влажно и резко блестело под дугами бровей. Уилл попытался сесть, но движение скомкалось в один резкий рывок, от которого линии размазались. Теплое уверенное давление на груди, движения у Ганнибала неправильные, непривычные - слишком аккуратные и слитые. Тепло поверх бинтов тоже не правильное, тяжелое, опасное. Уилл замер, чувствуя колко-острый полумесяц по линии ореола правого соска, и мягкое движение вдоль линии бинта.   
\- Повязку нужно сменить.   
\- Выглядите плохо.   
Звуки хрипло клокотали, спотыкались в горле, цеплялись за щеки, за плетенные полимеры, за опухшие язык.   
\- Учитывая обстоятельства, я оцениваю свое состояние иначе.   
\- Ганнибал.   
\- Уильям. Вы повредите швы. Я не хочу, чтобы у вас остался шрам на лице.   
Мышцы лица дернулись, смех забился испуганной птицей в грудной клетке, стянутой бинтом, растянулся склизко и остро от правой щеки вверх к нижнему веку и вниз по щеке, к плечу, и слился с другими многими, многими медузами, скопившимися и шевелящимися под бинтами.   
\- Больно.  
\- Сейчас наш самый жестокий враг и самый надежный друг - боль. Терпите. И попробуйте поспать.   
Уилл просыпался и засыпал, слушая голос Ганнибала, шуршание вентилятора и пение сплетенных ветвей по стеклу. Уилл кружил в теплом густом мареве лесов, медуз, меди, мускуса и лаванды.   
На вторые сутки Ганнибал позволил ему проснуться. По крайней мере, Уилл, решил, что это были вторые сутки. Он не спрашивал, порылся в мусорном ведре, пока Ганнибал был в ванной. Нашел чек датированный двумя днями ранее.   
Ганнибал двигался с трудом - пуля прошла навылет, но учитывая все сопутствующие повреждения, по мнению Уилла, ему была необходима госпитализация. Он не высказал это тоже. Уилл много молчал. У него была на то веская причина - всякий раз, как он открывал рот, швы на его щеке натягивали воспаленную кожу. Уилл видел в отражение красный ореол отекшей ткани - дефицит витаминов, сна, профицит стресса изрядно истощили его иммунитет. Уилл всегда был больше лисом, чем львом; он мог понять, когда сопутствующий ущерб при сопротивление сводил удовольствие от выигрыша к нулю.  
Уилл не просто был готов отступить, он уже это сделал. Закрыл глаза и покачнулся назад, позволяя гравитации, силе тяжести и океану выполнить его замысел. В этот момент лев умер, а лис согласился с необходимостью этой жертвы. Он уже умирал, он был готов сделать это еще раз и окончательно. Но не учел только одного - что вместе с ним в холодную оглушительную темноту последовал тот, кто нес в себе не просто льва, а огромный яростный прайд. И он вцепился в него тысячами клыков и когтей, навалился сверху тонами плотных жестких тел и потащил за собой. И сейчас Он обрабатывал в ванной комнате свои раны, а Уилл сидел на кухне, тупо рассматривая вспухшие точки проколов иглы на своей руке. Лев сопротивлялся, Лев побеждал и тащил его за собой, как приз, как свою собственность.   
Это был коттедж. Небольшой и уютный дом для двоих, немногим больше его собственного убежища в Вулф Трап, но куда более чистый и светлый, и Уилл запрещал себе думать о хозяевах этого места. Сильнее всего он запрещал себе думать о них, когда Ганнибал кормил его.   
У Уилла была своя версия произошедшего. На самом деле их было несколько, и каждый день он выбирал ту, которая больше соответствовала его настроению.   
Через 10 дней Ганнибал собрал их вещи и Уилл погрузил их в машину.   
Ганнибал все еще был бледен, но двигался уверенно. Уилл больше не думал, что ему нужна госпитализация, хотя Уилл вообще было трудно думать. Он был сонным, апатичным, медлительным и покорным. Вокруг него постоянно был запах меди, мускуса и лаванды, через какое-то время он стал различать кардамон; вокруг него постоянно было густое тепло. Ему сложно было сосредоточиться на вещах, звуках и действиях.   
  
Ганнибал любит горячий кофе по утрам. Без молока или сливок, как предпочитает сам Уилл, итальянский. Для Уилла нет разницы, итальянский он, испанский или шведский, но когда у них есть возможность выбирать, Ганнибалу всегда удается отыскать то, что он хочет. Будь это небольшая забегаловка между продуктовой лавкой и хозяйственным магазином или дорогой ресторан на largo do Chiado. Уилл каждый раз называет это эспрессо, а Ганнибал поправляет - ристретто.   
Они постоянно переезжают. Сначала это напоминало Уиллу медовый месяц - много стран, дорогие отели, Ганнибал предельно вежлив и тактичен, позволяет ему капризничать, игнорирует грубость. Уилл апатичен и отстранен в этот месяц, мало есть, сначала из-за того, что тяжело и больно жевать, не смотря на все медикаменты, за регулярным приемом которых Ганнибал следил особо пристально, затем - потому что не чувствует голода. Он не хочет двигаться и Ганнибал позволяет ему проводить по несколько дней в постели, пока им не нужно будет ехать дальше. Были дни, когда Уилл злился, он бросался на Ганнибала с ножом или вазой, или голыми руками, и успокаивался только под теплой тяжестью его тела, с тянущей болью в вывернутых суставах, и острого укола в плечо.   
  
\- Я не поеду.  
Ганнибал не выглядит удивленным. Их разделяют 2 метра и пограничный контроль - уставший мужчина, в темной форме, темными кругами под глазами и раздраженным взглядом. Уилл отступает назад, убирает в карман паспорт на чужое имя и отступает назад. Ганнибал не двигается, только смотрит и от этого в желудке у Уилла скручивается склизким волнительным холодом ожидание. Он делает еще один медленный шаг назад, разворачивается и уходит. Ускоряет шаг, переходит на бег, но продолжает чувствовать взгляд Ганнибала. Даже на парковке, садясь в такси, он все еще чувствует его, опускает взгляд на свои руки и видит, что они дрожат.  
\- Случилось что-то хорошее?  
Уилл поднимает голову и наталкивается на внимательный взгляд водителя.  
\- Почему?  
\- Вы улыбаетесь.   
  
Уилл просыпается, пьет таблетки, теперь их больше, чем было несколько недель назад, принимает душ, молча ест и большую часть времени проводит на балконе. Ему трудно двигаться, он еще не научился управляться с коляской и постоянно врезается в стены, задевает косяки,стулья, столы, кресла.   
Они мало разговаривают. Ганнибал нашел его. Уилл знал, что Ганнибал найдет его. Уилл не спеша шел между домами, сгорбленная тихая ночная тень, а в следующее мгновение, он лежал на столе, а над ним склонился ярко очерченный светом силуэт с темными, опасными глазами и остро блестящим лезвием.   
Ганнибал приносил ему лекарства и еду, каждый раз повторял Уиллу, что любит его. Уилл качал головой.   
\- Вы не способны на любовь, доктор Лектор. Только на зависимость.   
Нога ныла, оплакивая потерянную часть. Маленькие кусочек мышцы, Уилл не хотел знать, что Ганнибал сделал с ним, он запрещал себе думать об этом.   
Им приходится задержаться на одном месте почти на 2 месяца, пока Уилл не восстановился достаточно, чтобы для передвижения он мог обходиться тростью.   
Это перестало быть похожим на медовый месяц, стало ближе к бегству. Ганнибал был все так же вежлив и учтив. Уилл молчал и медленно шел следом.  
  
Уилл много думал. Он догадывался от чего или от кого, они бегут. Он знал, что они никогда не остановятся.   
-Джек жертвует малым, ради большего. Он жертвует вами, ради жизней остальных. Он оправдывает жестокость к вам милосердием и гуманизмом. Жестокость в маске милосердия. Если вы вернетесь, все повториться. Чтобы уничтожить мерзость и тупость это мира, вам потребуется уничтожив всех людей.   
Уилл скорбел. По всему, что он оставил, что он столкнул в воду вместе с Ганнибалом и принадлежностью себе в холодное всепрощение океана.   
Ганнибал был жесток с ним. Его жестокость была изящной и нежной. Он заботился о нем: одевал в дорогую одежду, следил за его питанием, его внешним видом - состояние ногтей, волос, кожи, следил за его настроением - давал антидепрессанты, водил в музеи и на выставки. Он был жесток не действиями, а их отсутствием.   
Ганнибал касался его мягко, почти нежно, часто задерживал пальцы на коже дольше необходимого, помечая его своим запахом. Оставляя невидимые следы.   
Ганнибал был нежен. Уилл знал, что это произойдет. Это было естественно и правильно - демонстрация силы, окончательное заявления на владение, не импульс, а необходимость. Он не оттягивал момент и не пытался больше уйти, покорно ждал и принимал все, что Ганнибал хотел дать ему. Ему не нужно было оставлять на нем следы. Он сделал это уже давно. Оставил клеймо, которое не пройдет никогда, поэтому у него не было необходимости помечать по-животному помечать его. Он раскрывал и готовил его долго, мучительно жарко и плавно, и Уилл мог только просить, хрипло выталкивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, сжимать пальцами его плечи, крепкие тугие мышцы бицепса, скользить аккуратным маникюром по его спине и глотать запах мускуса, кардамона и лаванды.   
  
Уилл сидел в баре. Шрам на его щеке - яркая светлая трещина, уже не привлекал особого внимания. Он приходил сюда девятнадцатый вечер подряд, всегда в одно время, брал один и тот же напиток, занимал один и тот же стол - для небольшого городка этого оказалось вполне достаточно чтобы его стали считать постояльцем. Неспешный вечерний променад, почти километр - ему пора бы сменить наконечник, еще немного и за стуков своей трости он не будет слышать своих мыслей, - добрый вечер, Отто, - 3 пинты Дункеотвайцена - защитная рутина, которой он окружил себя. Его приманка. Он почувствовал давление у левой ноги и, не глядя опустил руку, зарываясь пальцами в густую рыжую шерсть. Пес довольно и громко запыхтел, вывалив розовую колбасу языка и гулко застучал обрубком хвоста по протертым доскам пола. Это тоже стало частью рутины. Уилл отщипнул пальцами кусочек от свиной рульки на тарелке, которую принести вместе с первой кружкой пива, и кинул его Креветки. Мужчина дал облизать ему жир с пальцев и только после этого отер из салфеткой. Дверь открылась, Креветка поднял голову и движение рыжих ушей щекоткой отозвалось в его коленке. Уилл с трудом сдвинул ногу, подхватив ее под ляжкой рукой. Пристроил в новое положение и замер на несколько секунд, проверяя, насколько положение действительно удобное.   
Ганнибал двигался плавно, почти грациозно и выделялся из обывателей, как дикий мустанг по ошибке забредший в стойбище к шайрам. Пока он шел к столику Уилла, сгорбившегося над столешницей кучей тряпья, холодная любопытная тишина раступалась перед ним, и смыкалась за спиной сонно-тупыми взглядами немногочисленных посетителей бара. Кожа его куртки дорого лоснилась под желтым светом тусклого бра. Тени мягко очерчивали скулы, возвращая мужчине неживое сходство с вендиго. Уилл не удержался и наклонился вперед, расплачиваясь болью в натянувшейся и поврежденной мышце за возможность почувствовать густой властный запах мускуса, кардамона, корицы и лаванды. Уилл знал, каким одеколон пользуется Ганнибал. Красное стекло, белый бюст на крышке и зашкаливающая цена. Ганнибал помедлил, но снял перчатки и положил их рядом с собой на столе; переплел длинный изящный пальцы. Уиллу передернул плечами и отодвинулся, прижимаясь к спинке дивана, на котором сидел. Он не пытался скрыть эту жалкую попытку увеличить расстояние между ними хотя бы на несколько сантиметров. Нога заны, он сжал пальцами ляжку, принялся по кругу растирать подергивающуюся в спазме изуродованную плоть . Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал видел. Его взгляд вплавился в его тело горячей волной. Креветка опустил голову на скрещенные лапы, тяжело выдыхая теплый воздух в район левой лодыжки Уилл.   
\- Это место подходит тебе.   
Так Ганнибал выражал недовольство его видом - неухоженной бородой, отросшими и нечесаными волосами, вещами из комиссионок и секонд-хэндов. Всего того, что дело его похожим на лесного дикаря. Все то, что так раздражало эстетический вкус доктора Лектора. Уилл пожал плечами. Первым делом он избавился от знаком собственничества Ганнибала, стянул и сунул в ближайший мусорный мешок. Не потому, что ему не нравилась качественная хлопковая, кашемировая, шелковая ткань, но она нравилась Ганнибалу. Его личный подростковый бунт против системного контроля Ганнибала. Уилл мог себе позволить это.   
\- Пойдем со мной, Уилл.  
Потасовка началась оглушительно стеклянно в общем монотонном ворчание бара. Креветка повел ушами на резкую путанную пьяную ругань от дверей. Уилл покачал головой.   
\- В этом нет смысла, Ганнибал.   
Этот разговор уже происходил, в других местах, в другое время. Ганнибал находил его в Италии, в Польше, в Нидерландах, попадал в его ловушку и присваивал себе.   
\- Ты изменили лицо, но твои мысли не изменились.   
Этот разговор звучал в его голове, в разных местах, в другое время. С другими словами. Форма не имела значения. Смысл всегда был один: Будь со мной.   
\- Я не менял своего лица. Мне его изменили.   
\- Ты не можете исправить, того, что произошло. Ты можете только выбрать реакцию.   
\- Вы выбрали реакцию за меня, доктор Лектор. Мне кажется, я все еще падаю, и всего этого не было. Все только мое воображение. И в любую секунду все исчезнет.   
Уилл увидел, напряжение в глазах Ганнибал, едва заметную складку у губ. Он поддался вперед, и оглушительно легко выдохнул:   
\- Я не помню, как мы упали, Ганнибал. 


End file.
